


Vogelklo

by KMZ



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: John trifft auf einen merkwürdigen Jungen, den man Vogelklo nennt. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen fühlt er sich zu diesem Nerd hingezogen, der von allen gemieden oder gehänselt wird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ist nur ein kleiner Versuch einer Teen-Rinch-Geschichte. Mal sehen wie lang sie wird. Keine Erwartungen bitte!  
> Eigentlich sollte es auch nur ein One shot werden! Sind jetzt doch mehr als ein Kapitel.
> 
> Edit: Das ist eine meiner alten Geschichten, geschrieben 5/2016
> 
> Zeit: spielt etwa Ende der 70er Jahre.

"Reese! Beweg deinen Arsch nach vorn oder glaubst du, nur weil du der Captain des Teams bist, darfst du rumstehen und zugucken? Los, nach vorn! Angriff!" Matt Corbys Gesicht war vom Brüllen ganz rot, doch eigentlich war es das immer, wie John inzwischen wusste. Gemächlich setzte er sich in Bewegung. Sie würden das Spiel haushoch gewinnen und er sah nicht recht ein, warum er sich grundlos bis zum Ende verausgaben sollte. Er geriet mit Max aneinander, ergatterte aber mit einer flinken Bewegung den Ball. Als Dank bekam er den Ellenbogen eines anderen Gegenspielers gegen die Schläfe. Der Schmerz bewirkte, dass John einen Moment keine Luft bekam, trotzdem kämpfte er sich wie in Trance bis unter den Korb, um dann einfach den Ball zu Jeremy zu spielen, der einen Dunking machte. Jubel, Gebrülle und dann der Abpfiff. Ende. Alle Jungs kreischten, einer packte sich im Siegestaumel John und warf ihn zu Boden. Wenige Augenblicke später lagen ein paar andere Jungs schwitzend, müffelnd und laut brüllen halb auf ihm. Ja, sie hatten gewonnen, aber musste man so einen Aufriss machen, dachte John nüchtern. Er schälte sich unter den Leibern hervor und huschte unbemerkt in die Umkleidräume. Noch ein paar Minuten hätte er Zeit, bevor hier alle wie die Heuschrecken einfielen, um zu feiern. Da er eher unauffällig und still war, würde er nicht gleich vermisst werden. Die anderen 16jährigen waren schon laut genug, dachte John grinsend und duschte schnell.  
An jeder neuen Schule war es das Selbe. Nach kurzer Zeit gehörte er fast automatisch irgendeinem Sportteam an. Wenige Zeit später wurde er meist der Captain des Teams, nur um dann ein paar Monate später, manchmal erst 1 oder 2 Jahre später wieder wegzuziehen. Alle glaubten ihm immer seine Lüge, wenn er sagte, dass sein Vater, ein hochrangiger Soldat, immer von Stützpunkt zu Stützpunkt geschickt wurde und die Familie so immer mit umziehen musste. Dass es tatsächlich ganz anders war, wusste nie jemand. Und das war auch gut so und sollte so bleiben.

"John! John! Warte!", hörte er eine Gruppe Mädchen rufen, als er verstohlen die Umkleiden verließ.  
"Lust darauf was trinken zu gehen? Wir sollten den Sieg feiern. John du warst fantastisch!" War er das? Er hat die Bälle doch nur verteilt und selbst so gut wie keinen Korb geworfen. Basketball war nicht sein Spiel, aber er konnte es wie viele anderen Dinge. Seine große Gestalt war wie dafür geschaffen. Es fehlte ihm auch nicht an Kraft oder Agilität. Für sein Alter hatte er eine ausgesprochen sportliche Figur, die ihm alles ein wenig leichter machte. Nur damit den Sinn es Sportspiels zu verstehen haperte es ein wenig. Denn John konnte keinen Ehrgeiz entwickeln. Im Grunde war es ihm immer egal, ob sein Team gewann oder versagte. Er war auf der Suche nach einem höheren Sinn seines Lebens.  
Noch dazu war es gewöhnt allein zu sein, obwohl es immer Mädchen gab, die ihn umschwärmten. Aber auch diesmal sagte er nur freundlich:  
"Ich gehe nur schnell nach Hause und ziehe mich um. Später bin ich vermutlich im Hummer." Das Hummer war eine der üblichen Kneipen, in denen ein sportlicher Sieg gefeiert wurde. Die Mädchen kicherten und winkten ihm nach. John hatte auf keinen Fall vor den Rest des Abends mit Gleichaltrigen zu verbringen. Stattdessen würde er sich weiterbilden und einfach zu Hause bleiben.

Schon von Weitem hörte er die Reibeisenstimme von Steve Maclemore.   
"Jagt ihn nicht höher! Mike, versuch ihm nachzuklettern!"  
"Ich kann nicht. Steve ...."  
"Dumme Schwuchtel! Geh und hol irgendwas, mit dem wir Vogelklo bewerfen können! Hörst du mich da oben, Vogelklo?! Wir werden dich runterholen!"  
Himmel, dachte John seufzend. Jeder im Ort kannte Steve und seine Prügelbande. Als er selbst hier neu war, hatten sie es auch bei ihm versucht, denn immerhin waren sie zu viert und drei Jahre älter. Steve hatte anschließend eine doppelt gebrochene Nase, Oliver Hangman drei gebrochene Rippen. George Dumonts Gesicht war noch zwei Wochen später geschwollen und die feige Sau Mike Stone war weggelaufen. Man hatte John nie wieder belästigt. Doch das war auch besser so, denn er musste sehr vorsichtig sein und sollte sich eigentlich besser zurückhalten. Am besten gar nicht auffallen, egal ob positiv oder negativ. Auch ein Grund, warum er sich in den Sportteams immer so zurückhielt. Bloß nicht zu gut sein.   
John blieb nun etwa 50 Meter von den Geschehnissen entfernt stehen und beobachtete die Szene. Es war schon dunkel und er sah die vier Schlägertypen unter einem alten Ahornbaum stehen.  
"Wie ist er da hoch gekommen? Ist er ein verdammtes Eichhörnchen oder was? Wie bitte soll ich da hochkommen?" Mike jammerte und machte noch nicht mal Anstalten irgendwie den Stamm des Baumes nach oben zu klettern. Steve schnaufte wütend und John Reese glaubte ihn sogar langsam denken zu hören. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Auch weil er wusste, wer dort auf dem Baum saß.

Im Ort gab es einen seltsamen Kerl, vielleicht 18 oder 19 oder 20 Jahre alt. Wer wusste das schon genau? Er wohnte mit seinem Daddy ein wenig außerhalb und galt als ziemlich verschroben. Sein eigentlicher Name war Harold, doch jeder nannte ihn Vogelklo, weil er früher, als er noch jünger war, immer stundenlang in dem kleinen Stadtpark unter den Bäumen saß und Vögel beobachtet hatte. Ihm schien dabei nie aufzufallen, dass die Vögel von den Ästen der Bäume ganz ungeniert auf ihn herunter kackten. Gegen Abend verließ er dann den Park oft mit vollgekackten, weißen Schultern. John kannte die Geschichte nur von einem Mädchen aus seiner Klasse. Er selbst war zu dieser Zeit noch nicht in der Stadt gewesen.  
Er wusste aber auch, dass Harold nicht nur Vögel mochte, sondern auch später, als sich die halbe Stadt schon über ihn lustig machte, auf die Bäume kletterte, um die Vögel auf Augenhöhe zu beobachten. Somit sah ihn auch kaum noch jemand.  
Nun hatten Steve und seine brutalen Freunde den Jungen also entdeckt. John sah sich um. Er war allein auf der Straße, nur in einiger Entfernung sah er die Lichter des HUGOs, eine widerliche Kneipe, in die nur die Säufer des Ortes gingen. Erstaunt hob er seine dunklen Brauen, als er zwei Hunde vor dem Pub angebunden sah. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die noch nassen Haare und überlegte fieberhaft. Dann ging er entschlossen auf das HUGOs zu. Es waren zwei bullige Rottweilerdamen, die dort brav auf ihr Herrchen warteten. Sie beachteten John nicht und erst, als er sie ansprach, sah ihn der eine Hund gelangweilt an.   
"Habt ihr Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang? Ein wenig Stöckchen werfen? Ja?"  
Angstfrei griff er nach der Leine und löste den einfachen Knoten. Die beiden Hunde machten keinen Mucks und trotteten brav neben John her, als würden sie ihm gehören. Er ging die Straße wieder zurück und hörte gerade noch den Aufprall. Mike war vom Baum gefallen und kreischte nun erbost, dass er garantiert nicht noch mal versuchen würde da hochzusteigen.  
"Dann nehmen wir eben Steine! Sucht welche! Los! Große und schwer.", befahl Steve. So ein Idiot, dachte John ein wenig belustigt und erspähte einen dicken Knüppel auf dem Rasen.  
"Sitz!", sagte er ruhig zu den Hunden und sie taten folgsam was er wollte. Und da sagten alle immer, das wären Monster. John mochte Hunde sehr und hatte offensichtlich ein gutes Händchen für diese Tiere. Er machte beiden Hunden die Leine ab, hob den Knüppel und warf ihn in Richtung Steve und Co.  
"Was war das?", hörte er den Anführer.  
"Holt das Stöckchen!", befahl John zur gleichen Zeit in ein paar Meter Entfernung und die Rottweiler stürmten los.  
"Alter! Was ist das denn? Lauft! Lauft!" brüllte nun Oliver mit viel zu hoher Stimme. Er klingt wie ein Mädchen, stellte John vergnügt fest, als er sah, dass alle vier Jungs ihre Beine in die Hand nahmen. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten die Straße runter und sahen sich nicht um. Wenn sie das nämlich getan hätten, hätten sie bemerkt, dass die Hunde nicht mal ein Auge auf sie riskierten, sondern allein an dem Knüppel interessiert waren, um den sie sich nun stritten. John ging näher und als er unter dem Baum stand, sah er nach oben.

Auf einem dicken Ast, ziemlich weit oben saß der dünne Harold.   
"Du kannst jetzt runter kommen. Sie sind weg!", rief John in den Baum und sah, wie die Hunde gemeinsam den dicken Ast zurück zum Pub trugen, und sich dort gehorsam an die Stelle legten, von der John sie gestohlen hatte. Der Junge auf dem Baum kletterte langsam nach unten.   
Lass dich einfach fallen, ich kann dich auffangen, dachte John, als Harold auf einem der unteren Äste Schwierigkeiten hatte. Er sagte aber nichts, weil er ihn nicht noch mehr demütigen wollte. Deshalb blieb er geduldig stehen, beobachtete Harold und hätte ihn im Notfall auf jeden Fall auffangen können. Doch Harold schaffte es auch allein.  
Verlegen blieb er vor John stehen und rückte sich ununterbrochen seine Brille zurecht.   
"Danke.", sagte er schließlich, obwohl John sehen konnte, dass er tausend andere Worte hätte sagen wollen.  
"Gern geschehen. Ich bin übrigens John." Er hielt ihm freundlich seine Hand hin und Harold griff zaghaft danach.  
"Ich weiß. John Reese, richtig?"   
"Hm."  
"Aber Reese ist nicht dein wirklicher Name, oder? Ich bin Harold aber alle nennen mich nur ..."  
"Stimmt.", unterbrach John den Jungen. Harold war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als er und fuhr sich nun ununterbrochen nervös durch die Haare.  
"Reese ist nicht mein wirkliche Name. John stimmt aber."  
"John also." Harold wirkte noch verlegener als vorher.  
"Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" Weil er wusste, dass Harold weit draußen wohnte und weil er plötzlich Lust auf einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang hatte, bot er ihm seinen Schutz an. Hoffentlich erkannte das Harold nicht als solches. Leider hatte John eine Ahnung, dass Harold viel schlauer war, als sein Spitzname meinen ließ.  
"Ähm, ich weiß nicht, es ist doch recht weit draußen und du ... du hattest doch gerade das Heimspiel ... und ich habe gehört, ihr habt gewonnen. Glückwunsch übrigens."  
"Ach ..." John winkte ab und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke des schmächtigen Jungen. John war einfach zielstrebig losgelaufen, in der unumstößlichen Absicht Harold sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Entweder hatte dieser keine Einwände oder er traute sich einfach nicht sie vorzubringen. Egal. Hauptsache war, er kam sicher zu Hause an.  
"Der sportliche Erfolg scheint dir nicht so wichtig zu sein, interessant.", stellte Harold fest und klang, als wenn er es zu sich selbst sagte.  
"Was hast du auf dem Baum getan? Vögel beobachtet?"  
"Auch Vögel schlafen nachts, die meistens zumindest ... Eigentlich war ich nur in der Stadt, um ein paar Relais zu besorgen. Ich war auf dem Heimweg, da bin ich Steve über den Weg gelaufen. Ich glaube, sie hatten schon was getrunken und sich einfach gelangweilt. Na ja, und da ich mich ungern verprügeln lassen wollte, bin ich auf den Baum geflüchtet."   
John starrte ihn ein wenig irritiert an.  
"Relais?" Er kannte sich mit Waffen aller Art aus aber sein Wissen in Elektronik war eher bescheiden.  
Harold schmunzelte nun und John sah erstaunt, wie seine Augen hinter den Brillengläsern anfingen zu leuchten.  
"Ja. Relais sind elektromagnetische oder elektromechanische Schalter. Sie werden zum Ein- und Ausschalten von Stromkreisen verwendet. Ich baue da an etwas ... einer Maschine, die ..." Fast schon erschrocken sah Harold hoch und musterte John nun mit leichter Furcht in den Augen.  
"... aber ich will dich nicht langweilen.", sagte er leise und lief einen Schritt schneller. Der Weg führte sie nun an der Landstraße entlang, auf der zu dieser Zeit kaum mal ein Auto vorbei kam.  
"Du langweilst mich nicht." erwiderte John nach einer Weile, doch der andere Junge sagte nichts mehr dazu.

"Du bist noch nicht so lange in unserer Stadt, oder John?", begann Harold nach einer Weile in unverfänglichem Ton.  
"Nein. Mein Vater ist bei der Army und wir ziehen oft von Stützpunkt zu Stützpunkt.", spulte Reese seine übliche Antwort runter, konnte jedoch fühlen, dass der junge Kerl an seiner Seite genau zuhörte und ihm die Lüge nicht abnahm. Trotzdem sagte er nur.  
"Aha. Dann bist du wohl auch eher der Einzelgänger."  
"Bin ich das?" John war überrascht, denn mit seinen gerade mal 16 Jahren war er noch nicht allzu gut in der Lage sich selbst zu reflektieren.  
"Es scheint so. Obwohl du beliebt bist, wie ich sehen konnte."  
"Beobachtest du mich etwa?" John war stehen geblieben und starrte Harold nun herausfordernd an.  
"Nein, keine Angst. Ich habe es nur nebenbei mitbekommen. Wir sind uns schon ein paarmal über den Weg gelaufen. Du hast mich nur nicht bemerkt. Und du wirst lachen, ich habe mir sogar vorhin euer Endspiel angesehen, bin nur eher gegangen. Du warst großartig."  
John war ein wenig sprachlos und ein ungutes Chaos aus Gefühlen machte ihn ganz schwindlig. Harold war ausgesprochen merkwürdig und eigentlich aktivierten solche Typen sein mentales Alarmsystem. Doch bei Harold tat sich nichts. Das einzige, was dieser Kerl neben ihm aktivierte, war sein Bedürfnis ihn beschützen zu müssen. Wie albern.  
"War ich nicht. War nur ein Spiel.", spielte John das Lob runter.

"Wir müssen hier quer über das Feld. Lauf einfach hinter mir, ich kenne den Weg." Harold bog ab und John folgte ihm mit dem Gedanken, sich alles gut einprägen zu müssen, um von hier aus wieder auf die Straße zu finden.  
Endlich kam ein kleines Farmerhaus in Sicht. Auf der Terrasse leuchtete ein schwache Lampe, auf die sie nun zielstrebig zusteuerten.  
"Ganz schön einsam hier draußen."  
"Ja. Zum Glück." Harold lachte leise und machte dann ein merkwürdiges Gesicht. John, der sich gerade von ihm verabschieden wollte, erstarrte, als Harold seinen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Ein leiser Vogelruf erklang und John sah sich suchend um. Natürlich konnte er höchstens grob die Richtung der Vogelstimme ausmachen, ihn aber nicht sehen. Deshalb sah er zurück zu Harold. Der sah auch in diese Richtung und John konnte ihn eingehend betrachten. Es war etwas Besonderes an ihm. Das waren nicht die mausbraunen Haare oder die blauen Augen. Auch nicht der kleine Mund oder die dürre Gestalt. Er trug einfache Farmerkleidung und sein Haarschnitt war sicher auch schon ein paar Monate alt. Trotzdem gab es an diesem Typen eine unglaubliche Schönheit, die John nicht benennen konnte. Er konnte sie nur anstarren und unbewusst fühlen.  
"Was war das?", flüsterte er rau, als der Vogel sein Lied beendet hatte und Harold sich ihm wieder zuwandte.  
"Eine Nachtigall. Wunderschön, oder?"  
John nickte mit einer Rührung im Hals, die ihn völlig verstörte.  
"Gute Nacht, John und danke!" Harold lächelte und schloss dann leise die Tür hinter sich. Noch ein paar Momente stand John wie gelähmt auf der Terrasse, bevor er sich seinen Weg zurück über das Feld zur Straße bahnte.  
Als er später im Bett lag, fragte er sich ununterbrochen, was das heute für ein merkwürdiger Abend war und was mit ihm geschehen war?


	2. Chapter 2

Seit diesem eigenartigen Abend suchten Johns Augen immer nach Harold, wenn ihn sein Weg durch die Stadt führte. Auf dem Weg zur Schule, auf dem Weg zum Training, auf dem Heimweg, während seiner abendlichen Joggingrunde, die seit neustem unweigerlich an dem alten Ahorn vorbei führte; immer erwartete er diesen jungen Mann wiederzutreffen. Doch das passierte nicht. Eines Tages ging er sogar in das einzige Elektrogeschäft des Ortes. Es war leer bis auf einen Verkäufer. Aus lauter Verlegenheit kaufte sich John drei Relais, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte.

Es war ein Samstag, Ende Juli und eben war ein heftiges Sommergewitter über den Ort gefegt. Die Luft war für ein paar Stunden kühler, rein und frisch. John stand am Fenster und starrte auf die dunkle Straße. So stand er schon eine Stunde, doch nichts ließ auf eine Gefahr schließen. Deshalb packte er nun die Sig Sauer in die Kiste zurück und schob sie wieder unters Bett. Alle Waffen in der Kiste glänzten und John konnte jede einzelne davon in wenigen Minuten auseinander und wieder zusammen bauen. Wenn nötig auch blind. Sein Vater hatte darauf bestanden, dass er das konnte.  
Plötzlich hatte er es eilig und so zog er sich schnell seine Jeans an und warf sich das schwarze Poloshirt über, bevor er barfuß nach unten schlich. Seine Mutter war wie üblich vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen und so stellte er das Gerät auf lautlos und deckte sie mit einer dünnen Wolldecke liebevoll zu. Er griff nach seinen Turnschuhen und zögerte noch einen Moment.   
Konnte er sie allein lassen? Er hatte immer Angst um seine Mutter, denn sie waren auf der Flucht. Schon so lange, dass John nicht mehr wusste, wie es sich anfühlte eine echte Heimat zu haben. Sein Vater hatte sich vor vielen Jahren als Undercoveragent bei einer der größten, einflussreichsten und leider auch am besten funktionierenden Verbrecherorganisationen der Welt, der D-Company in den Dienst gestellt, um an brisante Informationen zu kommen. Diese Mafia versuchte gerade in Amerika Fuß zu fassen und es gab eine Zeit, in der sie jeden Willigen rekrutieren. Unter anderem Johns Vater. Seine Tarnung flog irgendwann auf, weil ein anderer Agent ihn unter Folter verraten hatte und so wurde er hingerichtet. Johns Familie wurde danach vom Staat wie Kronzeugen behandelt. Unglücklicherweise hatte diese Organisation mehr Mittel und Macht als CIA und FBI zusammen und so fanden sie John und seine Mutter nach einer Weile in jedem Ort. Der Vorteil an allem war, dass Johns Restfamilie wohl nicht diesen wichtigen Status hatten und so immer nur billige Handlanger geschickt wurden. Das aber erbarmungslos. Für John waren diese Typen wie eine Art Übung , damit er seine Kampffähigkeiten verbessern konnte. Sie wollten schnöde Rache an John und seiner Mutter, einfach keine Mitwisser, mehr nicht. Aber das reichte, um immer wieder von Ort zu Ort zu ziehen, immer neue Namen benutzen, immer neue Identitäten aufbauen. Johns Vorname war allerdings so gewöhnlich, dass er ihn weiterhin unbedenklich benutzen konnte.

Seine Intuition gab John schließlich grünes Licht und lautlos zog er die Eingangstür hinter sich zu. Zur Sicherheit schlich er noch mal kontrollierend um das Haus, sah sogar in den Baum, der hinter dem Haus stand. Seit er Harold kannte, musste er auch Bäume im Blick behalten. Schließlich zog er sich seine Schuhe über und joggte fast lautlos über den Asphalt in Richtung der Landstraße, die zu Harolds Haus führte.   
Er musste einfach wissen, ob es ihm gut geht. Nicht, dass Steve und seine Gang den armen Harold zu Hause besucht hatten, um ihre Grausamkeit zu vollenden, weil er sie daran gehindert hatte. Aber das war nur der eine Gedanke, der John dorthin trieb. Der andere war, dass er Harold gern wiedersehen wollte. Warum das so war, hätte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen können. Doch er wollte es heraus finden, deswegen versuchte er sich jetzt an den Weg zu erinnern, der über das Feld zum Haus führte. Das hohe Getreide war noch vom Gewitterregen ziemlich nass und als er schließlich auf der Veranda stand, hätte er seine Hose auswringen können. Einen Moment dachte er beschämt an seinen Aufzug, doch ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, klopfte er zaghaft an die Holztür. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und John war schon die Stufen wieder nach unten gegangen, als er doch noch Harolds Stimme hörte.

"John?"  
Reese erstarrte als er Harolds Gesicht sah. Dessen rechter Wangenknochen war immer noch so geschwollen, dass seine Brille auflag. Seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und seine linke Hand war bandagiert.  
John ging wieder zur Tür und er konnte nichts gegen den Ärger tun, der in ihm nach oben kam. Er hatte es geahnt und hätte früher kommen sollen.  
"Wann?", brachte er gepresst heraus und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Gestern morgen ... aber John ... es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht, wirklich." Harold versuchte ein breites, unbesorgtes Grinsen. Dabei riss die Wunde an der Lippe auf und ein dicker Bluttropfen kroch heraus.  
"Komm erst mal rein." John bebte vor Wut und konnte seinen Blick kaum von dem Blut auf Harolds Lippe abwenden.  
"Wäre es nicht so schlimm geworden, wenn ich sie an dem Abend nicht verscheucht hätte, Harold?" fragte John schuldbewusst mit leiser Stimme, als er sich in der kleinen Küche auf einen Stuhl setzen musste. Sein Gastgeber füllte ihm ein Glas mit Cola und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
"Es wäre das selbe Ergebnis gewesen, nur ein paar Tage eher. Gib dir nicht die Schuld!" Harold sah ihn ernst an und John griff unwillkürlich nach dem Blut an dessen Lippe.  
"Du blutest."  
"Ja. Kann sein." Hastig stand er auf und tupfte mit einem Küchentuch an seinem Mund herum. John fühlte sich derweilen schlecht, weil er diesem jungen Mann letztlich doch nicht helfen konnte, gleichzeitig jedoch merkwürdig euphorisch, weil er ihn wiedergetroffen hatte.  
"Bist du extra hergekommen, um nach mir zu sehen?"  
"Ich hatte eine ungute Ahnung. Das ist alles. Außerdem konnte ich bei diesem Gewitter sowieso nicht schlafen." Aus unerklärlichen Gründen klopfte Johns Herz plötzlich gut spürbar in seinem Hals.  
"Deine Hose ist ganz nass. Die solltest du ausziehen, ehe du dir den Tod holst." Als hätte Harold gerade bemerkt, dass er etwas Anstößiges gesagt hatte, verzog er das Gesicht, stöhnte dann leise auf, als er dabei vermutlich den Schmerz in seiner Wange spürte und wurde ein wenig rot.  
"Ich kann dir eine Hose meines Dads geben. Komm mit nach oben. Außerdem will ich dir was zeigen."  
Als John aufstand, knickten seine Beine fast unter ihm weg. Was tat er hier? Er schloss normalerweise keine Freundschaften, denn das würde jedes Weiterziehen zu einer unendlichen Qual machen. Er hatte aus diesem Grund auch keine Liebschaften, wobei er selbst schon darüber gegrübelt hat, warum er so wenig Verlangen nach einem Mädchen verspürte. Wäre das in seinem Alter nicht normal?  
Jetzt folgte er diesem seltsamen Kerl nach oben und stellte dabei erstaunt fest, dass er ihm vertraute. Natürlich wusste John auch, dass er sich im Notfall immer auf sich und seinen Körper verlassen konnte. Aber er wusste auch, dass jedes Spiel irgendwann verloren wurde. Sein Vater wusste das seit ein paar Jahren ganz sicher.

Harolds Zimmer war klein und genauso praktisch aber karg eingerichtet wie der Rest des Farmhauses. Auf einem kleinen Tisch, nahe am Fenster standen merkwürdige Gerätschaften, die John nur mit einem Nebenblick würdigte. Er war viel zu nervös und kratzte sich ununterbrochen am Kinn, als er Harold im Schlafzimmer seines Vater im Schrank kramen hörte. Er kam mit einer dunklen Jeans zurück, die er John in die Hand drückte.   
"Vielleicht oben zu weit, aber ich suche dir noch einen Gürtel, Moment." Jetzt kramte er im eigenen Schrank und John sah nur seinen Hintern.  
"Wo ist dein Dad?"  
"Nicht zu Hause."  
"Das sehe ich auch."  
Harold tauchte auf und ein Gürtel baumelte in seiner Hand. Er sah ernst, nein ... eher traurig aus. Dann seufzte er auch noch und John bereute schon ihn gefragt zu haben.  
"Weißt du ... mein Vater leidet unter einer Krankheit, die ihm seine Erinnerung, sein Gedächtnis stielt. Manchmal ist es besser, dann wieder schlechter. Vor drei Tagen, Abends habe ich ihn zwei Kilometer die Straße runter gefunden. Er war mit dem Rad unterwegs, der Geier weiß wohin. Dabei ist er gestürzt und irrte dann orientierungslos über die Felder. Ich habe ihn ins Krankhaus gebracht, weil sein Knöchel gebrochen war."  
"Es tut mir leid." John flüsterte nur, weil er gerade an seine eigene Mutter dachte, die er so verzweifelt versuchte zu beschützen.  
"Das muss es nicht. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Aber siehst du diese Maschine dort?" John nickte.   
"Ich arbeite da an etwas, was eine Art Gedächtnis darstellt. Wenn ich das verwirkliche, was mir vorschwebt, kann ich meinem Vater eines Tages vielleicht helfen. Oder anderen Menschen, denen es ebenso geht."  
"Dafür brauchst du also die Relais?"  
"Richtig." Harold schmunzelte und ging zu seiner Maschine, um sie einzuschalten.  
"Ich hätte da noch ein paar Relais ...", rutschte es John heraus und er sah auch sofort einen überraschten Ausdruck auf der Miene des jungen Mannes.  
"Klasse. Die kann ich immer gebrauchen. Jetzt zieh dich besser um. Du frierst sicher." Grünliches Licht erhellte den Raum ein wenig und John stand immer noch wie eine Statue im Raum, bis sich der Andere umdrehte und leise lachte.  
"Oh, tut mir leid. Ich gehe nach unten und mache uns Tee. Dann kannst du dich umziehen, ja?" Schon war er verschwunden und John sah verwundert auf die grünen Zahlen und Zeichen auf dem Bildschirm. Er verstand nichts davon und seine Bewunderung für diesen Harold stieg. In welch merkwürdiger Welt lebt der hier?  
Schnell zog er sich seine Hose aus und bemerkte dabei erstaunt, dass er rot wurde. Wenn Harold jetzt kommen würde ... dabei war es John gewöhnt sich in Umkleiden mit vielen Jungs gleichzeitig umzuziehen oder aber auch nackt zu duschen. Es hatte ihm nie etwas ausgemacht. Wenn ihn aber nun dieser außergewöhnliche junge Mann nackt sehen würde, würde es ihm etwas ausmachen. John knüllte seine nasse Hose zusammen und schlüpfte in die viel zu weite Hose des Vaters. Er zog sich den Gürtel eng zu und kam sich total lächerlich vor. Gerade, als er die Hose doch wieder ausziehen wollte, klopfte Harold an den Türrahmen. In der gesunden Hand hatte er ein kleines Tablett auf dem Tee und Gebäck stand.  
Er schmunzelte verhalten.  
"Nein, ich würde nicht sagen, die Hose steht dir. Aber immerhin ist sie trocken." Auch John musste nun grinsen und nahm die Tasse mit Tee entgegen.  
"Was genau du da tust ..." Er deutet zu der Maschine ..."es sieht kompliziert aus."  
"Es ist ein wenig kompliziert, stimmt. Aber mir macht das unglaublichen Spaß und wer weiß ... eines Tages ..." Harold schien gedanklich in seine eigene Welt zu verschwinden und John konnte ihn nur unwissend anstarren.  
"Hast du dir mal überlegt von hier weg zu gehen?"  
"Hm. Manchmal, ja. Wie ist es da draußen so?" John setzte sich aufs Bett und überlegte, wie er die Antwort formulieren sollte. Leider fiel ihm immer nur ein einziges Wort ein. Einsam. Aber er sagte:  
"Wie hier auch. Nur lauter, stinkender, brutaler ..." Die hellen Augen Harolds musterten ihn eingehend. Ein wenig besorgt aber auch mitfühlend.  
"Ist nicht leicht so oft den Ort zu wechseln, oder?"  
"Ach, man gewöhnt sich dran." Was nicht die Wahrheit war.  
"Wenn du irgendwann mal meine Hilfe brauchen solltest, John ... Ich schulde dir etwas. Scheu dich bitte nicht, mich zu fragen."  
"Ich komme schon klar. Aber danke."  
"Ich weiß, dass du klar kommst. Aber manchmal ist es nicht verkehrt, wenn man jemanden hat auf den man sich verlassen kann. Jemand, der einen kennt und dem man bedingungslos vertrauen kann. Jemand ... Ich zeig dir was. Moment ..." Harold brach plötzlich ab. Er hatte sich für John so angehört, als spreche er einen eigenen, sehr geheimen Wunsch aus und würde ihm nicht nur seine Hilfe anbieten wollen. Jäh setzte Harold sich dann auf den Stuhl vor seine Maschine und begann auf einer Tastatur herumzuhämmern. Es war als hätte er seinen Besucher vollkommen vergessen.   
"Du hast mich gar nicht gefragt, woher ich weiß, dass Reese nicht dein wirklicher Nachname ist?" sprach er plötzlich wieder und sein Gast schluckte alarmiert.  
"Ich hätte ganz sicher noch gefragt. Aber sag es mir!" Die Worte aus Johns Mund klangen viel zu hart und es tat ihm schon leid.  
"Tut mir leid ..."  
"Nein. Du hast recht mich das zu fragen. Ich sollte so etwas nicht wissen. Aber ich habe da ... " Harold räusperte sich umständlich und John begriff ungläubig, dass es diesem Mann unangenehm war darüber zu reden.  
"Ich bin vielleicht zu viel allein hier draußen, deshalb kenne ich mich mit gewissen Dingen, Datensystemen usw. sehr gut aus. Für mich ist es einfach in das elektronische Einwohnermeldeamt oder in das Polizeiarchiv einzudringen und mich da umzusehen ..."  
"Mit diesem Kasten da?", fragte John ungläubig und sah Harold stolz nicken.  
"Richtig. Aus Langeweile oder Übung ... tue ich das manchmal und sehe mir an, wer neu in der Stadt ist. Da habe ich dich und deine Mum? ..." John nickte nur sprachlos " ... entdeckt. Ich gebe zu, man sollte das nicht tun aber ich nun mal sehr neugierig bin und ich wollte wissen, woher du und deine Mutter kamt. Aber ich habe nichts gefunden. Nur ein paar tausend andere Reese-Familien, die offenbar nichts mit dir und deiner Mutter zu tun haben. Denn ich kann nicht nur ins örtliche Einwohnermeldeamtarchiv eindringen ..."  
"... sondern auch landesweit", vollendete der Gast den Satz. Harold nickte wieder ernst.  
"Und nicht nur das. Da drin ..." Er zeigt wieder auf den Kasten vor ihm "...ist eine ganz eigene Welt. Für die meistens besteht sie nur aus 1 und 0, für mich jedoch ist sie das Paradies und ich wette, eines Tages wird diese, meine kleine Welt eine entscheidende Rolle für die Menschheit spielen."  
"Was tust du mit deinem Wissen?" John fragte ihn ganz nüchtern, versuchte aber in sich rein zu hören, ob ihm die neuen Erkenntnisse über Harold Gefahr signalisierte. In ihm war es still, fast friedlich.  
"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, John. Ich war einfach nur neugierig und habe zufällig etwas entdeckt. Wenn es nach mir geht, bist du kein anderer als John Reese, ja?" John nickte leicht und wich Harolds Blick nicht aus. Sein Gesicht war ehrlich und seine Augen hinter den Brillengläsern blickten ihn freundlich an.  
"Wenn du einen kleinen Tipp willst, benutze am besten Namen, die sehr häufig sind. Das erschwert das Suchen und stiftet ein wenig Verwirrung. Und vergiss nicht, dass ich dir meine Hilfe angeboten habe."  
Lange fehlten John die Worte. Er musste erst einmal verdauen, dass man ihn nun auch mit so einem verdammten Kasten überall finden konnte. Trotzdem schien Harold zu den Guten zu gehören und seltsamerweise vertraute er darauf.  
"Ich heiße aber tatsächlich John.", wiederholte er nur verlegen und ein wenig trotzig diesen einen Satz, als würde das seine ganze Person erklären. Aber auch, weil ihm nichts Schlaueres einfiel und auch, weil er seine vielen, verwirrenden Gedanken nicht wortreich zu erklären vermochte. Viele Worte hatten noch nie zu seinem Wesen gehört."  
"Das freut mich. Ich heiße Harold." Harold stand nun auf und hielt ihm ein weiteres Mal die Hand hin. John griff lächelnd danach und war wieder erstaunt, wie warm es sich zwischen ihren Händen anfühlte.

Plötzlich klopfte es hart an die Haustür. John sprang alarmiert auf und sein fragender Blick begegnete Harolds Augen. Der rückte sich ruhig seine Brille zurecht und stand dann auf.  
"Keine Sorge. Typen wie Steve klopfen nicht. Die treten die Tür gleich ein." Er ging nach unten und John folgte ihm augenblicklich. Ein älterer, unrasierter Mann stand vor der Tür. Er stank nach Alkohol und seine Stimme war verwaschen als er sagte:  
"Harry. Ich komme gerade aus der Stadt und soll dir sagen, dein Vater hat sich auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Ich hätte ihn ja mitgebracht, aber da ich ihn auf der Straße nicht gesehen habe, dachte ich, er wäre ... schon hier. Isser?"  
Harold wurde blass und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Bob. Ich werde ihn suchen gehen. Danke!" Er schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Sein Gast betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
"Unser Nachbar, Bob Rey", flüsterte Harold heiser.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Nein. Leider nicht. Ich befürchte mein Vater ist aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen und wollte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Er hasst Krankenhäuser, alle Häuser aus Stein, wenn man es mal genau nimmt ... und ... er hat sich bestimmt wieder verirrt." Harold versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch John konnte deutlich das Zittern darin hören.  
"Das Krankenhaus ist auf der Südseite der Stadt, etwa 5 Kilometer von diesem Haus entfernt. Würde er durch die Stadt gehen oder eher außen herum über die Felder, Harold?"  
"Ich ... ich ... eher über die Felder. Da kennt er sich eigentlich bestens aus. Mein Vater hasst die Stadt. Was glaubst du, warum wir so weit draußen wohnen? Ja, er würde definitiv über die Felder gehen. Aber John, es ist stockdunkel. Das letzte Mal war ich die halbe Nacht unterwegs, bis ich ihn gefunden hatte."  
"Wir werden ihn finden. Hast du gute Taschenlampen?"  
Harolds Gesicht sah immerhin nicht mehr so bestürzt aus und jetzt hellte es sich geradezu auf.   
"Nicht nur das. Ich habe etwas Besseres. Da mein Vater gern bis spät in die Nacht seinen alten Traktor repariert, habe ich ihm eine starken Handscheinwerfer mit einer Art Stromsammler gebastelt. Erst gestern habe ich ihn aufgeladen, weil ich Dad eine Freude mache wollte, wenn ich ihn nach Hause hole. Der Kraftspeicher müsste mindestens 5 oder 6 Stunden halten. Ich hole ihn. Er ist in der Scheune."  
Na also, dachte John erleichtert. Ein wenig Aktionismus nahm den meisten Menschen die Angst. Sie würden Harolds Dad schon finden, da war er sich sicher. Immerhin waren sie heute zu Zweit. Davon abgesehen konnte er so noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Auch wenn der Anlass kein guter war.  
Ungefragt folgte er Harold in die Scheune. Der holte den großen Scheinwerfer vom Regal und schaltete ihn kurz ein. Ein heller Strahl erhellte die Scheune und beide lächelten. Als sie beide durch das Scheunentor ging, griff Harold spontan nach Johns Hand.  
"Du musst das nicht tu, John. Für mich ist das nicht neu und ... ich schaffe das schon allein. Wenn du lieber nach Hause gehen willst ..."  
"Will ich nicht." Noch immer war Harolds Hand in seiner und unwillkürlich schlossen sich Johns Finger darum. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, welches er bisher noch nie gefühlt hatte. War das das Gefühl des Vertrauens? Oder das einer Freundschaft, die sich gerade entwickelte? Er sollte vorsichtig sein, denn er würde auch hier wieder weg müssen. Eines Tages, wenn sie ihn und seine Mutter gefunden hatten. Doch in ihm war es so warm und friedlich, dass er es kaum über sich brachte, die fremde Hand wieder loszulassen. Als er es schließlich doch tat, räusperte sich Harold verlegen.  
"Wir werden ihn finden. Komm!"


	3. Chapter 3

Es dauerte drei volle Stunden, bis sie die Wiesen und Felder abgesucht hatten. Von Harolds Vater war keine Spur zu finden. Inzwischen waren beide völlig durchnässt. John hätte es sich also sparen können eine andere Hose anzuziehen. Sie sprachen wenig, da sie lauschen wollten, ob sie den Mann irgendwo hörten. Vielleicht lag er in einem Graben und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Zum Glück war es wieder recht angenehm warm und so würde er wenigstens nicht erfrieren. Aber John konnte spüren, dass Harolds Sorge um seinen Dad nun schon fast hysterische Züge annahm. Inzwischen waren sie auf dem halben Rückweg. Harold wollte durch die Stadt, um jetzt doch die Polizei zu informieren. Sie hatten gerade die Stadtgrenze überquert und bogen in die erste finstere Seitengasse ein, als der Handscheinwerfer aufgab.  
Harold keuchte erschrocken auf.  
"Ich hätte mit mehr Laufzeit gerechnet. Da gibt es noch eine Menge zu verbessern."  
"Harold. Stop!" Jetzt war es John, der nach der Hand seines Gefährten griff und ihn zum Stehenbleiben anhielt. Irgendwas hatte seine geschärften Sinne beunruhigt. Die Hand in seiner war warm, bebte aber unüberfühlbar. John zog Harold weg von der einen Straßenlaterne in die Dunkelheit der Hauswände. Dann hörten sie es auch schon Grölen. Es war Steve mit seiner Bande. Sie waren irgendwo direkt vor ihnen, vermutlich angetrunken. Wie gelähmt standen die beiden im Dunkeln. Hand in Hand, schnell atmend und doch weniger ängstlich als man annehmen müsste. John überlegte sich ruhig eine Taktik, wen er zuerst ausschalten musste und Harold hatte dieses unglaublich beruhigende Gefühl einen echten Freund an seiner Seite zu haben. Einen Jungen, einige Jahre jünger als er selbst. Jung und doch so erfahren, hart und einfühlsam. Welche Geschichte stand hinter John Reese? Hinter John? Natürlich war Harold neugierig, doch er wusste genau wie wichtig manchen Menschen eine gewisse Anonymität war. So wie ihm selbst und deshalb würde er John niemals fragen. Er musste aber auch gar nicht wissen, wer John war. Das einzig Wichtige war, er konnte sich auf ihn verlassen. Vielleicht hätten andere Menschen ungern Hilfe angenommen. Harold war anders. Er wusste genau zu was er in der Lage war und zu was nicht. Immer noch lagen ihre Hände vertrauensvoll ineinander, als sie lauschten. Gerade als Harold vorschlagen wollte, den Weg ein ganzes Stück zurück zu gehen, um über den kleinen Fluss in die Stadt zu kommen, oder gleich über die Felder zurückzugehen, hörten sie die Stimmen lauter werden.

"Das ist der Alte vom Vogelklo. Ist ja nicht zu glauben. Hey ... wie geht's deinem Sohn? Sieht er aus wie ein Weihnachtsbaum? Schön bunt? Ja?"  
"Dad!", keuchte Harold entsetzt und wollte losstürmen, doch John packte ihn reflexartig und zog ihn wieder an die Hauswand.  
"Aber ich muss ... zu ihm ..." Er versuchte sich loszumachen, doch John, ihm körperlich haushoch überlegen, drückte ihn einfach nur gegen die Wand und legte ihm dann sanft seine große Hand auf den Mund.  
"Du musst leise sein, Harold. Mach sie nicht auf uns aufmerksam. Beruhige dich und hör mir zu ... kannst du das?" Er spürte den heftig zitternden Körper des schmächtigen, jungen Manns vor sich und ein höchst befremdlicher Gedanke huschte John in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Wie wäre es ihn zu küssen? Sich von ihm küssen zu lassen?  
Harold nickte und keuchte heiß in seine Hand. John ließ ihn los, bevor ihn dieses eigenartige Verlangen noch überwältigen konnte.  
"Du bleibst hier. Unbedingt! Hörst du? Ich kann sie alle vier ausschalten, aber nur, wenn du mich nicht ablenkst, weil ich auf dich achten muss. Komm erst, wenn ich dich rufe. Deinem Vater wird nichts geschehen. Vertrau mir!" Scharf und eindringlich sah er den Kleineren an. Harolds Lippe blutete wieder und es war eher ein Reflex, dass John mit seinem Daumen zärtlich darüber strich.  
"Soll ich nicht besser zur Wache rennen und ..."  
"Nein, keine Polizei! Ich werde das schaffen."  
"Aber ..." John schüttelte nur den Kopf und Harold seufzte ergeben.  
"Pass auf dich auf!", sagte er schließlich nur leise und sah dem Jungen nach, der in den Kampf zog. Ein Kampf für ihn. Warum tat er das nur? Was war das für ein erstaunlicher Junge, der eine so abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit ausstrahlte und dabei so mutig war, dass Harolds eigenes Herz schmerzte?

Als John näher kam, sah er Harolds Dad auf den Stufen einer Haustreppe sitzen. Er wirkte verwirrt aber bis auf den eingegipsten Knöchel unverletzt. Er starrte nur seltsam vor sich hin, während Steve zu johlen begann, als er John erkannte.  
"Sieh einer an. Der Captain der Basketballmannschaft persönlich. Kann ich was für dich tun, Reese?" Steve hat noch genug Respekt vom letzten Mal, um nicht augenblicklich auf ihn loszugehen. Im Gegensatz zu Oliver, der versuchte wie eine Walze seinen Kopf in seine Seite zu rammen. John trat einen lässigen Schritt zur Seite, ohne seine Augen vom Anführer zu nehmen. Als Oliver an ihm vorbei rauschte, gab er ihm noch einen Schubs, der ihn zu Fall brachte. Oliver fluchte fallend und eine andere Faust traf Johns Lenden. George hatte ihn getroffen und traf seine Nierengegend leider gleich noch mal, bevor sich John ihm zuwandte. Schnell packte er den erneut ausschlagenden Arm, nutzte den Schwung, um ihn ruckartig an sich zu ziehen und schlug dem Typen seine Stirn auf die Nase. Er hörte es krachen und George ging heulend zu Bode. Blut spritzte aus seiner Nase wie eine Fontäne. Die lernen es aber auch nie, dachte John erheitert und versuchte alle Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Oliver kniete immer noch, kam aber langsam wieder auf die Beine. Mike hüpfte um ihn herum, ohne ihn anzugreifen. Er war der größte Feigling von allen. Oder der Schlauste, musste John anerkennen und stellt ihm ganz unvermutet ein Bein, während er einen schnellen Schritt auf Steve zu machte. Der hatte diesen Angriff zwar kommen sehen, nicht aber, dass Mike jetzt zwischen sie plumpste wie ein Stein. Ohne zu zögern trat ihm Reese seinen Fuß hart an die Schläfe und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass der Kerl vorerst liegen blieb. Nur noch zwei, wobei sich Oliver wieder vollständig erholt hatte und ihn jetzt von hinten angriff, während Steve versuchte an ihn heranzukommen. Vorerst konnte John Maclamore abwehren, dafür wurde er von Oliver gewürgt, der seine Arme von hinten um seinen Hals gelegt hatte. Er versuchte sie loszubekommen, leider traf ihn dabei Steves Faust im Gesicht. John spürte die Haut platzen und hörte die hämische Lache des Anführers. Er stellte sich besiegt, stöhnte übertrieben und konnte fühlen wie Oliver seinen Griff lockerte. In dem Moment ließ er seinen Kopf voller Wucht nach hinten knallen und traf den größeren Mann scheinbar so zielsicher unter dem Kinn, dass dieser lautlos zusammensackte. Nur noch einer.  
Und der war nicht mehr schwer, da er gerade überrascht sah, wie sein bester Mann kommentarlos zu Boden ging. Johns Faust traf ohne Gegenwehr Steves Solarplexus. Gleich zwei Mal, er wollte schließlich sicher sein. Dann war es recht still. Steve und Oliver waren bewusstlos. Mike stöhnte, blieb aber besser liegen, denn er war ja der Schlaue und George hatte sich greinend an den Straßenrand gesetzt, eindeutig ohne jede Absicht ihn erneut anzugreifen.

"Harold!" rief John nun und der kam sofort. Besorgt und bleich im Gesicht sah er ihn kurz an und ging dann zu seinem Vater.  
"Dad. Ich bin es Harold."  
"Harold? Was tust du denn hier?" Immerhin schien er seinen Sohn zu erkennen.  
"Alles gut. Alles gut. Komm, ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus zurück." Er versuchte ihn hochzuziehen, doch der Mann wehrte sich mit unbeholfenen Bewegungen.  
"Nein. Nicht ... nicht zurück."  
"Aber ich ... Dad."  
"Nein. Nicht ins Krankhaus zurück!" Jetzt begann der Mann zu schluchzen und Harold sah betreten und hilflos zu John. Der hatte eine Idee.  
"Warte kurz hier. Bin gleich wieder da." Dann lief er schnell in eine Seitenstraße, suchte sich den schäbigsten Wagen und knackte das Türschloss mit Leichtigkeit. Ebenso einfach ließ sich das Auto kurzschließen und starten und als er keine drei Minuten später mit dem Auto vorfuhr, sah er ein Lächeln über Harolds Gesicht huschen, dass ihm ein unbekanntes Glücksgefühl bescherte. John öffnete die Tür und Harold setzte seinen alten Herren hinein.  
"Wir bringen dich nach Hause, Dad. Ist das okay?"  
Der Mann nickte mit nassen Wangen und dann musterte er John, der das Auto langsam aus der Stadt fuhr.  
"Wer ist das Harold?"  
Harold, der auf der Rücksitzbank saß, sah in den Rückspiegel und sein Blick traf den von Reese.  
"Ein Freund, Dad."  
"Du hast keine Freunde, Harold. Nur deine ... Maschinen ... deine Elektronik, deine Werkzeuge und außerdem seid ihr nass. Ward ihr schwimmen?"  
"Nein, Dad. Wir haben dich ... Weißt du was, ab jetzt habe ich einen Freund! Er heißt John." Der Alte brummte und John machte der stolze Ton Harolds ein wenig beklommen, weil er wusste, dass er irgendwann weiterziehen musste. 

Ohne weitere Komplikationen schafften sie es bis zum Farmerhaus.  
"Ich nehme das Auto wieder mit zurück und stelle es an die Stelle, von der ich es geklaut habe."  
"Das ist in Ordnung. Kommst du trotzdem noch mit rein, John? Deine Hose ist noch hier und ... vielleicht finde ich doch noch etwas Trockenes. Außerdem ..." Harold musterte ihn wieder ein wenig ängstlich, besorgt aber auch verlegen. John hob fragend die Brauen.  
"Ich würde gern deine Wunde im Gesicht versorgen, ehe alles eintrocknet." Nicht sehr widerwillig stieg er also mit Harold und seinem verwirrten Vater aus dem Auto.  
"Ich bringe nur eben meinen Dad ins Bett, du kannst schon mal nach oben gehen und dich abtrocknen. Handtücher sind im Flurschrank." John konnte nichts erwidern, weil ihm sein Herz unerklärlicherweise wieder bis zum Hals schlug. Er sollte sehen, dass er zurück kam. Hoffentlich schlief seine Mutter noch. Hoffentlich war sie sicher. Immer wenn er von ihr weg musste, ob es die Schule oder das Training war, war die Angst dabei, dass die D-Company sie finden würden, wenn er nicht da war. Aber seine Mutter bestand darauf, dass er ein so normales Leben wie möglich führte. Er war doch nur ein Junge von 16 Jahren.  
John ging die knarrende Treppe nach oben und hört seinen neuen Freund und dessen Vater noch leise reden. Inzwischen fror er wirklich ein bisschen und sein Kopf schien zu explodieren. Die kleine Platzwunde an seinem Wangenknochen dagegen merkte er kaum, ebenso wenig seine aufgeschürften Fingerknöchel. Er nahm sich ein Handtuch aus besagtem Schrank und zog sich die klamme Kleidung aus, um sich das hellblaue Handtuch um seine Hüften zu wickeln. Er kam sich dabei unendlich albern vor und trotzdem drängte irgendwas in ihm das alles zu tun.  
Harold meinte es nur gut und er selbst wusste wie schwer es war eine ernstgemeinte Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Schließlich legte er sich Rücklinks auf Harolds schmales Bett, starrte dessen heute stumme Maschine an und wartete. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der junge Mann nach oben kam.

"Puh, ich denke, er schläft jetzt." Harold wirkte irgendwie verlegen und legte einen kleinen Erste Hilfe Kasten auf das Bett.  
"Du solltest deine nassen Sachen ausziehen, ehe du dir den Tod holst ...", sagte John und ahmte ganz bewusst Harolds besorgten Tonfall nach. Er grinste dabei breit und versuchte die immensen Unruhe zu überspielen, die sich in ihm aufbaute.  
"Oh ... ja. Sollte ich vielleicht. Aber ich kann erst mal ..."  
"Mein Gesicht läuft nicht weg. Nun zieh dich um, Harold!" John wurde ein wenig ungeduldiger. Er sollte gehen. Ja, das sollte er. Unbedingt. Leider lag er wie ein Stein da. Schwer, bewegungslos und atemlos in namenloser Erwartung.  
"Gut, ich ..." Harold sah ihn nicht an, sondern begann sein kariertes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. John konnte sehen, dass seine schmalen Finger bebten. Er versuchte allerdings überhaupt keine Wertung abzugeben, sondern betrachtete den Anderen nur. Der ging jetzt zu seinem Schrank und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, bevor er an seiner Hose herum nestelte. Dann stand er nackt und blass in der Dunkelheit und es gelang John nicht mehr seine Aufregung hinunter zu schlucken. War das der Grund, warum er sich nie so für Mädchen interessiert hatte? Er hatte es immer darauf geschoben, dass er sich ganz bewusst nicht binden wollte, weil er ja doch nur wieder weg müsste. Aber offenbar ... Das Blut schoss in seinen Lenden zusammen und erschrocken keuchend wendete er seinen Blick ab. Dabei drehte er gleich seinen ganzen Körper auf den Bauch, um seine beginnende Erektion zu verbergen. Seine Gedanken rasten, produzierten jedoch nichts als ein verstörendes Vakuum. Sein Atem ging schnell und er fühlte, wie das wenige Blut, was nicht zwischen seinen Beinen pulsierte, in seine Wangen schoss.  
"Bist du in Ordnung, John?" Harold war offenbar umgezogen und setzte sich nun vorsichtig neben ihn auf das Bett. John verbarg sein glühendes Gesicht immer noch im Kissen. Noch hatte er sich nicht wieder unter Kontrolle und es würde auch nicht einfacher werden, wenn ihm Harold so nahe war.  
Als er dessen Finger sanft auf seiner Nierengegend spürte, zuckte er zusammen. Es war nicht nur der Schmerz, den die Schwellung verursachte, sondern eher die Berührung von diesem Mann.  
"Soll ich dir etwas zum Kühlen holen? Das sieht schmerzhaft aus." Harold klang komisch. Seine Stimme war viel tiefer und belegt. John schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und schämte sich dafür, dass er sich gerade wie der unerfahrenste 16jährige der Welt benahm. Der er außerdem war. Normalerweise fühlte er sich allerdings nicht so, sondern älter und reifer.  
"Möchtest du dich nicht wenigstens umdrehen, damit ich mir deine Wunde im Gesicht ansehen kann?" Wieder schüttelte John nur den Kopf. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Johns Kopf war leer und Harold war ratlos und wollte nichts falsches sagen, denn so hart und wehrhaft dieser Junge wirkte, so erschien er ihm gleichzeitig feinfühlig und unglaublich verletzlich.  
Deshalb legte er sich nach einer Weile vorsichtig neben ihn und wartete. Als John sich nicht rührte, begann er vorsichtig über seine kräftige Schulter zu streichen. Seine Finger wanderten bis zum Nacken und fuhren von da in die dunklen Haare. John stöhnte unterdrückt auf und Harold zuckte zurück.  
"Es tut ... es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht ... verzeih mir bitte, John!" Harold atmete hektisch und endlich sah ihn John an. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, sein Mund war ein wenig verkniffen und unentschlossen.  
"Mach das nochmal.", flüsterte der Junge dann tonlos und Harold starrte ihn eine Weile mit offenem Mund an, nicht ganz sicher, ob das gerade eine Drohung oder eine Bitte war, bevor er sich wieder zögerlich neben ihn legte. Während er seine Finger wieder über die Haut schickte, sahen sie sich atemlos an. Jeder wusste vom anderen, dass er so etwas noch niemals getan hatte. Aber es war wie ein Rausch. John vergaß, der er dringend nach Hause wollte und seufzte unwillkürlich, als Harold seine Wirbelsäule bis zum Ende untersuchte.   
Und Harold hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so eine Art Kontakt mit einem echten Menschen, der sein Herz zum Klopfen brachte, wie es sonst nur die Maschine in seiner kleinen Welt tun konnte.

Dann polterte es im unteren Stockwerk und vor Schreck fiel Harold fast aus dem schmalen Bett.  
"Mein Dad. Ich muss nach ihm sehen." Als er nach unten rannte, kam auch John wieder zur Besinnung. Er dachte an seine Mutter und daran, dass er, wenn Harold mit solchen Dingen wie eben weitermachte, hier bleiben wollen würde. Aber das durfte er nicht. Deshalb stand er schnell auf, zog sich seine eigene Hose an, die immerhin fast trocken war und nahm sein Poloshirt in die Hand. Er traf Harold an der Treppe.  
"John? Du willst gehen? Dad hatte im Schlaf nur die Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett umgestoßen." Eine tiefe Enttäuschung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und fast wäre John wieder umgekehrt und die Treppe nach oben gelaufen.  
"Hör mal Harold. Ich muss wirklich nach Hause. Denk nicht, dass es an dir liegt." Das lag es wirklich nicht und John hoffte, dass sein Freund das verstehen würde.  
Harold versuchte zu lächeln und wieder hatte John das Gefühl die Sonne ging auf. War Harolds Gesicht sonst unscheinbar, strahlte er, wenn er lächelte wie eine gezündete Atombombe. Auch John lächelte nun. Dann beugte er sich spontan zu Harold und küsste sanft dessen gesunde Wange.  
Es war ein Versprechen, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden. Beide wussten das. Als John das Haus schließlich verließ, hatte er ein ehrliches, tiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das auch nicht wegging, als er in das Auto stieg und Harold kurz zuwinkte, der an der Eingangstür stand.  
Er lächelte die ganze Zeit zurück in die Stadt und auch, als er endlich zu Hause ankam, lächelte er noch. Seine Mutter lag noch so da, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Den Fernseher ließ er an, legte aber die Wolldecke wieder über ihren Körper, die runter gerutscht war.  
Heute hatte er wohl großes Glück gehabt, in jeder Beziehung. Nur nicht dran denken wie es weitergehen könnte, oder gar wie es zwangsläufig enden musste. Ein Mal träumen dürfen, John. Nur dieses eine Mal!


End file.
